You're half of my life
by Yuki no Kaoru
Summary: Sedikit oneshot tentang persahabatan Hitsugaya dan Rukia... OOC, gaje mungkin.. RnR please!


**Disclaimer **: Bleach bukan milik saya. Di sini saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter milik Tite Kubo sensei.

**Warning **: OOC, typo(s)

**A/N ** : My first fiction... Mohon bantuan untuk ke depannya ya, minna! ^_^

* * *

**You're half of my life**

Tetesan demi tetes air hujan mulai jatuh menerpa tubuhku, rintikannya semakin lama semakin deras seolah tidak memberikan salah satu bagian tubuhku untuk tetap kering. Tapi aku tetap berdiri di sini, tidak beranjak dari tempat yang sudah aku singgahi selama satu jam ini. Ah…. Entahlah, aku rasa bukan kakiku yang tidak mau melangkah pergi, tapi hatiku yang tidak mengijinkan aku untuk meniggalkan tempat ini. Haruskah? Iya harus. Karena aku rasa ini adalah sesuatu yang pantas aku dapatkan. Karena kebodohanku, aku telah menyakiti orang yang berharga, tidak… seseorang yang benar-benar berharga untukku. Orang yang tak pernah aku menyadari akan keberadaannya. Orang yang selalu di sampingku. Orang yang selalu ada untukku. Sahabatku ….

_**15 november 2011**_

"Hey Hitsu... Selamat ulang tahun" ucap seorang gadis tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalas senyumnya. Dan berbalik arah, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Arigatou, Orihime aku-"

"Hey bro… Happy birthday, tambah tinggi aja pagi ini". Aish… sial! Kenapa mereka datang di saat seperti ini sih?.. Padahal aku ingin mengajak gadis di depanku ini _dating_ untuk perayaan ulang tahunku. Tapi karena ulah teman-teman klub _kendo_ku ini kesempatanku sepertinya akan hilang.

"Hey... Kalian ingin dapat pukulanku, hah..?" Jawabku membalas mereka. Berani sekali mereka menjatuhkan harga diriku seperti ini. Asal kalian tahu saja, aku cukup sensitif dengan TINGGI BADAN.

"Aduh… Anak ini, mentang-mentang dia sekarang ulang tahun. Oke, oke untuk kali ini kita semua tidak akan membahasnya, tapi cukup satu hari. Lihat saja kalau moment ulang tahunmu sudah lewat, tempat latihan nanti kamu yang harus membersihkannya!", temanku yang lain menyahuti. Lalu kami tertawa bersama, aku sampai lupa kalau Orihime ada di sampingku. Ah… iya,

"Hime- " Ah, dia sudah pergi, mungkin dia bosan karena kedatanganan teman-temanku. Ya sudahlah…

"Hey... Ayo masuk kelas, sebentar lagi Kenpachi-sensei datang." kami semua segera berlari ke arah kelas. Semoga guru killer itu belum sampai ke dalam. Bisa-bisa hariku yang indah ini akan rusak.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, aku selamat karena momok yang aku takutkan belum datang, mungkin dia agak telat datang ke sini. Aku melihat ke arah bangku yang ada di ujung, tempat dudukku. Bangku di sebelahku tidak kosong, karena penghuninya sudah duduk manis di atasnya. Aku segera menghampirinya, aku berniat memarahinya. Karena ia tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Padahal selama ini ia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya.

"Hey Rukia... Sekarang tanggal berapa?" aku menggeser kursiku dan duduk di sampingnya. Ekspresi wajahku tetap biasa, seolah aku hanya sekedar basa-basi, padahal sebenarnya aku sengaja memancingnya terlebih dahulu. Aku coba memperhatikan reaksinya walau aku berpura-pura mengeluarkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran pertama sekarang.

"15 November, ulang tahunmu kan? Selamat..." ia menjawab, tapi dengan nada yang biasa. Ia hanya memandangku sekilas dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada buku di depannya. Pandangannya itu, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Berbeda dari tatapan biasanya. Sedikit senyumpun tak menyimpul dari sudut bibirnya.

Aku tertegun melihat sikapnya. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Sahabatku yang aku kenal periang, unik, dan yang selalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku dengan caranya yang manis. Tapi hari ini ia berubah. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan kekosongan. Hampa, seolah walau aku ada di depan matanya, bayanganku tidak ada di sana. Padahal, aku tahu itu bukan dirinya. Tapi kenapa?

"_apa ada masalah__..__?" _aku menulis di buku catatanku dan kusodorkan ke arahnya, saat ini pelajaran mulai berlangsung. Tapi aku sungguh penasaran, sehingga kucoba untuk bicara padanya. Ia melirik buku yang kusodorkan dan sepertinya ia sedang membaca pesanku, cukup lama hingga ia akhirnya menjawab.

"Tidak ada apapun. Lebih baik kau perhatikan papan." itu jawabannya, tapi hanya jawaban datar. Ia tidak memberikan respon atau ekspresi lain. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, ia berubah. Tapi aku tidak bisa men-_judge _ia dengan pendapatku ini, hanya saja ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Nona Kuchiki, karena sekarang ulang tahunku aku mau kamu mentraktir aku pizza! Wajib!" aku menghentikan langkahnya saat akan keluar kelas dengan merangkul bahunya. Aku yakin, setelah ini dia akan mengelak dengan berdalih banyak alasan. Karena ia tipe orang yang tidak suka mentraktir. Tapi….

" Nanti malam kita bertemu di depan café biasanya." Apa? ia mengiyakan permintaanku. Ini di luar kebiasaan.

"Ah… Nanti malam? O..ok.. di-di tempat biasa kan? Baik." aku jadi tergagap menghadapi sikapnya. Karena ini memang tidak biasa, ah… aku sadar, mungkin dia sedang mengerjaiku sekarang. Ia kan selalu seperti itu saat ulang tahunku. Pasti nanti pulang sekolah ia akan mengatakan "SURPRISEE! AKU MENGERJAIMU KARENA SEKARANG ULANG TAHUNMU" sambil tertawa lepas dan menampakan ekspresi menjengkelkanya itu. Itu pasti dan akan aku tunggu.

Satu hari berlalu di sekolah tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Padahal aku berfikir sikap Rukia yang aneh sejak tadi pagi akan berakhir saat kita pulang dan ia akan mengatakan " _surprise…" _ sebagai kejutan atas ulang tahunku hari ini. Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Justru tingkah laku nona sombong terlihat berbeda di mataku walaupun ia mengatakan tidak ada yang terjadi, dan ia tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin ia berbohong, tapi untuk apa? Apa seseorang mengganggunya dan ia menyembunyikannya dariku? Ataukah memang ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau aku baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia juga mempunyai sifat yang seperti ini? Yah,walaupun ia terlihat angkuh tapi ia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padaku.

Tapi perasaanku tak salah, karena setelah pulang sekolah saat aku berlatih kendo bersama yang lainnya dan nona manis itu juga termasuk di dalamnya aku melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda. Ia menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Lebih angkuh, sombong, terkesan dingin, bahkan ia tak tersenyum saat bermain kendo, saat mengayunkan pedangnya. Padahal permainan ini adalah olahraga kesukaannya, dan selama ini tak pernah sekalipun aku tidak melihat ia tersenyum saat bermain walaupun ia sedang tidak ingin tersenyum.

Pandanganku mulai beralih pada gadis yang duduk di pinggir lapangan memperhatikan kami bermain. Tidak, tepatnya memperhatikan seseorang di antara kami. Gadis itu bernama, Nell. Ia mantan gadis incaranku. Tapi aku memutuskan tidak mengejarnya lagi karena sekarang aku tahu keburukannya. Ia tidak pernah serius dengan satu orang, dan aku harus mengakui aku sempat tertipu olehnya. Tapi untung saja aku segera mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ah…. Aku tahu, apakah karena masalah Nell dan pertengkaran kami yang terakhir sehingga nona angkuh itu menjadi seperti menyebalkan di mataku.

Tapi mustahil, karena setahuku Rukia bukan tipe orang yang akan mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. Dan setahuku ia tidak memperdulikan dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan saat kita berdebat satu sama lain. Aku berharap apa yang aku fikirkan ini tidak benar, tapi entah mengapa instingku sebagai sahabatnya mengatakan kalau apa yang aku takutkan mungkin saja terjadi.

"Kuchiki Rukia… Aku ingin bicara" ucapku menghentikan langkahnya yang berjalan melewatiku.

"Apa ada hal yang penting?" ia tidak berbalik saat menjawabnya. Aku menghela nafas, aku merasa ini akan sulit.

"Kau kenapa jadi begini?"

"Kau bertanya pertanyaan yang sama dua kali." ia tetap tidak berbalik

"Aku tahu ini bukan dirimu, apa sesuatu terjadi saat kau tidak masuk? Ah… iya, kenapa kau tidak masuk selama 2 hari? Apa kau-"

"Apa urusanmu?" ia memotong perkataanku.

"A… Aku, itu karena aku pedu-"

"Peduli? Eh... Apa pedulimu? Apa aku ada hubungannya denganmu?" ia kembali memotong perkataanku, tapi ia tetap tidak berbalik menghadapku. Sehingga aku tidak bisa membaca dari raut wajahnya. Tapi aku merasakan nada bicaranya yang berbeda. Ia terlihat seperti menahan emosinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, karena menurutku ini percakapan yang tidak penting. Aku pergi." ia mulai berjalan lagi.

"Berhenti!" ucapku setengah berteriak, aku mulai tidak bisa menahan emosi. Tapi ia tetap berjalan, seakan ia tidak mendengarkan ucapanku. Aku tidak terima.

"Aku bilang berhenti KUCHIKI RUKIA..!" aku mulai berjalan untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Aku pegang bahunya untuk berbalik ke arahku, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar menghadap kearahku ia-

"Kau yang harus berhenti Toshirou. Tidak bisakah kau mempermudahku?" ia berbicara sebelum ia benar berbalik menghadapku. Aku merasakan bahunya bergetar.

"A..Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya tentangku. Tahu apa kau tentangku? Siapa kau?"

"Aku, tentu saja aku sahabatmu. Aku sudah kenal kau selama 4 tahun dan aku banyak tahu tentang kau, jadi-"

"Apa kau lupa tentang apa yang kita bicarakan terakhir kali? Tak bisakah kau mempermudahku untuk melakukannya?" nada suaranya mulai melemah.

"Sahabat kau bilang? Apa kata-katamu malam itu menunjukan kau sahabatku!?" aku tersentak, nada bicaranya mulai meninggi. Ia terlihat benar-benar menahan emosinya. Malam itu? Apa maksud perkataannya? Apa mungkin-

"_H__itsu…__ A__ku ingin bicara __dengan__mu,ini penting. Tentang Nell. Aku-"_

"_T__idak bisakah kau berhenti ikut campur"_

"_Apa? __ak-"_

"_A__ku tanya padamu__, __tidak bisakah kau berhenti ikut campur?__ A__ku muak kau selalu mengatakan Nell inilah, Nell itulah, aku muak Rukia. Aku menyukainya, dan aku percaya dia tidak seperti yang kau katakan jadi jangan lakukan hal yang sia-sia__!__"_

"_T__api kau tidak mengerti ini, Hitsu…__ K__ali ini aku benar-benar melihat dengan mataku sendiri kalau dia pergi dengan-"_

"_L__aki-laki? __ya, aku tahu ia pergi dengan kakaknya. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Sudah Rukia, cukup untuk terus menyudutka__n__nya. Jujur saja sekarang aku tidak bisa percaya padamu lagi. Bagiku sekarang kau orang asing. Kau tidak pernah mendukung apapun yang aku lakukan dengan Nell."_

"_K__au selalu mengatakan Nell murahan. Ia gampangan. Ia bukan gadis baik-baik. Lebih dari itu apa kau tidak melihat ke __arah dirimu sendiri?__ J__ujur saja di mataku justru kau yang terlihat MURAHAN."_

"_Hits__u...__"_

"_I__ya, di __mataku kau terlihat murahan. Kau mudah dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Tapi kau justru terlihat acuh dengan teman wanita sekitarmu. Kau yang terlihat gampangan, dan jujur saja selama ini banyak yang mengatakan padaku tentang ini."_

"_S__elama ini aku selalu membelamu karena aku tahu alasanmu melakukannya. Tapi saat aku fikirkan lagi apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu, jujur saja menurutku itu benar.__" __setelah apa yang aku pendam selama ini keluar semua, aku mulai tenang. Tapi sebaliknya __di__a terlihat terkejut. _

"_J__adi itu yang selama ini kau fikirkan tentangku. __A__ku murahan. Aku meng__g__anggumu. Baik aku akan berhenti." Akhirnya ia bersuara tapi kepalanya masih tertunduk._

"_M__aafkan aku jika segala yang aku lakukan selama ini menggan__g__gumu. Mulai sekarang tidak akan terjadi lagi" __ia__pun pergi._

Apakah maksud perkatannya malam itu adalah ini. Ia berubah untuk membuktikan ucapannya padaku. Tapi apa harus seperti ini. Aku akui aku yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tentu saja itu pasti melukainya. Ditambah Rukia benar tentang Nell, ia selama ini memanfaatkan aku saja.

"Rukia aku-"

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan maaf? Tidak perlu. Itu tidak penting sekarang."

"Oke kalau itu menurutmu, tapi tidak untukku. Jika apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah karena malam itu, sudah seharusnya ini menjadi tanggung jawabku, jadi-"

"Berhenti seolah kau peduli!" ia berteriak dan membalikan badan melihatku. Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Dan saat aku melihat kematanya aku melihat ia, menangis.

"Rukia…" aku tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia menangis.

"Sudah cukup. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Aku pergi."

Rukia pun berlalu, ia pergi meninggalkan aku yang tetap berdiri terpaku memikirkan kata-katanya. Apa selama ini ia selalu memendam perasaan itu. Apa selama ini aku hanya bersikap 'seolah peduli' saja? Tidak Rukia, aku tidak berpura-pura, aku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ruki-….."

_**Syut,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**__** B**__**ruk,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

"a…" aku berbalik mendengar suara itu. Sesuatu terjadi di sana, dan yang pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah

"Ru….kia, Rukia….." suaraku serasa sudah habis tersendat di tenggorokan. Aku melihat sosok tubuh yang tergeletak di atas aspal di tengah jalan raya yang sepi. Senja di ufuk timur memberikan kesan mengerikan atas apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Tubuh mungilnya yang bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri di sana, terbaring di depan sebuah truk besar yang sepertinya menjadi penyebab mengapa Rukia bisa terbaring di sana.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri tubuhnya. Aku memangku tubuhnya seolah dengan begitu aku bisa membuat ia membuka kelopak matanya yang mulai tertutup.

"Rukia….! Bangun Ruki… Rukia ,,,,,,,"

"Rukia, kamu pasti mendengar suaraku, sadarlah…. Rukia buka matamu…. Rukia ayo bangun…!" aku panic. Aku terus menggoncangkan tubuhnya seolah hal itu akan benar-benar membuat ia terbangun dan menatapku lagi. Tapi ia tak bereaksi.

Ambulans segera datang dan ia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku mengantarkannya sampai tiba di ruang UGD. Selama perjalan ke sana aku tetap memegang tangannya, berusaha menguatkan padanya kalau aku di sini. Orang tua Rukia datang, kami menunggu di depan ruang operasi selama kurang lebih satu jam. Kami menunggu dengan gelisah. Aku selalu berdoa ia akan baik saja. Aku yakin ia akan selamat.

Tidak berapa lama, dokter keluar. Wajah lelahnya yang aku lihat pertama kali saat keluar dan perasaanku mengatakan itu bukan pertanda baik. Firasatku tidak baik. Dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Maaf, nyawa saudari tidak dapat terselamatkan." Aku terkejut. Jantung yang awalnya berdegup kencang entah kenapa rasanya telah berhenti. Apa itu berarti ini mimpi karena aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi? Tidak, ini bukanlah mimpi. Noda darah yang ada di tangan, di bajuku, noda yang sudah mengering ini bukan mimpi. Aku sadar ini nyata. Apa berarti Rukia….

Hisana nee-chan berteriak menangis histeris. Sementara suaminya, Byakuya-san berusaha menenangkannya. Dokter sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan kami. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya duduk terdiam. Badanku sudah lemas. Aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Ini tidak mungkin, Rukia tidak mungki mati. Ia tidak mungkin mati.

Malam itu aku menangis histeris. Namun aku tetap menagis dalam diam. Tidak ada orang yang melihat air mataku jatuh karena aku terus menundukan kepalaku. Aku menangis atas kepergiannya. Aku menyesal. Aku benar-benar menyesal.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku di bawah guyuran air hujan. Tepat satu bulan berlalu sejak kecelakan itu. Seharusnya sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, namun ia pergi bahkan sebelum menerima kado special yang akan diberikan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Ia telah pergi. Ia tidak lagi ada di sana.

Hanya tertinggal penyesalan dalam diriku. Atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan padanya. Aku baru sadar dan aku baru tahu bahwa sebenarnya sikapnya hari itu adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya. A….bukan, itu adalah dirinya yang dulu sebelum ia bertemu denganku. Sebelum ia bertaruh padaku bahwa ia akan masuk dalam kehidupanku. Dari mana aku tahu?

Aku mengetahuinya dari buku harian miliknya. Di hari itu, ia sebenarnya mengingat ulang tahunku. Ia juga menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padaku dengan caranya yang unik seperti dugaanku. Satu minggu sebelumnya, ia telah mengirimkan hadiah untukku. Sehingga nanti tepat di hari ulang tahunku aku akan menerima paket darinya. Bukankah itu manis?

Buku harian itu aku temukan di dalam tasnya. Dan inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku datang ke sini hari ini. Di makamnya. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuchiki Rukia… Maaf, aku selama ini tidak menyadari perasaanmu. Kau salah jika berfikir selama ini aku membencimu, aku tidak menghargaimu, dan aku tidak menganggapmu ada. Kau salah. Kadang kau memang menyebalkan, tapi di balik itu semua aku bersyukur pernah bertemu denganmu. Menjadi sahabatmu. Maaf karena selama ini membiarkanmu merasakan kesendirian. Maaf jika aku benar tak menghargaimu, tak menganggapmu ada, serta tak memperdulikanmu. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa justru kau satu-satunya orang yang berharga untukku."

Sahabatku….


End file.
